Petra: A tale of lone survivor
by yuki kazuhiko
Summary: A spinoff alternate version of episode 21, this story focused Petra as the lead character of the story, being the sole survivor of Levi's Special operation's squad after some twisting fate of event. the story soon follow with the aftermath of the battle, as Petra will try to continue her life {warning, spoiler alert for some}
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The path shall be known**

"_For one hope it shall be sealed, an existence of faith shall decide it all"_

* * *

"Petra! We need to regroup, now!" Ulou exclaimed, ordering her "Petra, Climb up!" Moments before, Petra teammates; Gunther and Eld was killed mercilessly by the female titan that was chasing Eren.

"Damn, how can the titan see's us even its eyes were blinded?" Petra complained, as she glides close to the ground level, watching the titan that attacked them from the ground "What the… the titan focused its healing power to its right eyes?!"

"Petra!" Out of his instinct, Ulou then maneuver himself down to Petra's position in order to save her, even it will kill him.

Staring her imminent death, flashback of her remaining life crossed her mind. She then closed her eyes for the final moment. Shortly afterward, a gush of wind felt to her face, followed by her being pushed to the side by Ulou, crashing herself into the tree nearby.

"What the…." to Petra's dismay, Ulou sacrificing himself in saving her. Blood splattered all over the area, some of the blood splattered on Petra's face. A blank stare full of disgust and disappointment filled Petra's mind as she watched her dead comrade sacrificed himself to save her. Being the last standing personnel of Levi's special operation's squad however, the female titan; the 'titan shifter' that killed most of Levi's men, now stared Petra, still shocked on the ground.

As soon Petra realized that the titan gained her position, she tried to climb the giant tree using her Vertical gear maneuver, but failed; her gear maneuver was broken and her right leg was injured by the impact earlier.

"Maybe my death is destined… sorry for your effort… looks like I will die no matter what in this one" Petra apologized, before again closing her eyes. However, the titan's step was soon stopped by another titan; Eren transformed himself as titan in order to combat the titan shifter.

"Petra, are you okay?" a friend of her, Rainer Altmann come to help her by chance. Shortly afterward, Mikasa arrived in aiding them.

"Are you okay?" Mikasa then asked Petra, staring her directly as the fight between Eren and the female titan ravaged in the forest.

"I'm…fine" she replied with broken voice while trying to get up, but due to her injured leg, she can't get up.

"Looks like your leg is dislocated or something here" Rainer noticed her leg is injured. He then quickly opened her boot and examined her leg. Yep…just what i though…"

"What is it?"

"Your leg seems to be dislocated... lemme fix it, hold the pain will yah.." Rainer then told her before twisting her leg very hard; she could hear her bone joined back with one loud cracking sound. Immense pain soon followed surging inside Petra's mind followed by a loud scream from her voice; still the atmosphere around the forest is still engulfed by both of the colossal titans fighting each other.

"Th—thanks Rainer" Petra thanked him.

"Remember, you can't walk for a couple of day, just let your leg rest first" Rainer advise him.

"You two, get out from here fast" Mikasa then ordered both of them to get out from the forest and rejoin the other squad stationed at the edge of the forest, after the attempt to capture the female titan ends up with failure.

"I can still fight!" Petra exclaimed, standing up straight, but was unable to walk due to her injury still persist.

"Don't joke around, don't Waste what your friend has done to you… Eren fight that titan because of you" said Mikasa, who actually witnessed the tragedy unfold earlier after trying to track Eren in the forest.

"She's right Petra, besides, your injury will not bring you any good if you fight that beast right now… abandon your hope avenging your partner now, first and foremost Is that you must escape for another day" Rainer advised her.

"If you insist…" Petra then reluctantly agrees to regroup back with the Survey corps waiting outside of the forest.

Shortly afterward, Rainer picked Petra; after removing her gear and carry her across the forest; gliding and crossing the branches with his Vertical maneuver gear although both of them were overweight.

* * *

After the battle was finished with Captain Levi recovered Eren from the grasp of the Female titan, it's time for them to head back into Wall Rose. It took some coordination and sneaking to avoid distraction from the titan that was roaming around the forest in order to pick the fallen dead soldiers in the forest.

Several bodies were recovered from the forest, the sacrificed life of those who became the lure to stop the female titan; include the three bodies of Squad Levi's member. Being the sole survivor of Squad Levi during the attack, she could only stare their bodies while crying, endless tears of sadness won't stop coming out from Petra's saddened eyes. Staring the three comrades of her, she then looked to her right hand, showing the bite mark, a reminder of memory between herself with Eld, Gunther, and Oluo.

As for Mikasa, who was taking care of Eren in one of the wagon, she could only watch the eerie feeling of bodies getting piled up into the wagon.

"There's nothing we can do about them Petra" Levi tried to calm her down.

"And Oluo would be proud of you right now" said Rainer to her, patting her shoulder.

"Captain, why can't we recover body!? He was there, lying on the ground!" one of the soldiers exclaimed to Levi.

"Don't joke around! I see several titans surrounding him earlier" said his friend.

"Captain, permission to recover their body, can we?" the soldier asked for his permission.

"No" Erwin, the commanding officer of the group suddenly interrupted. "We can't risk another falling men for this"

"But Ivan's boy was in front of us!"

"The risk is too great, there will be another casualties for that!" said the soldier standing next to Levi.

"If they attack, we just have to defeat them!"

"Ivan is an old friend. We're from the same town, I know his family. If nothing else, I wan't to take his body home to his parents!" another soldier backing his friend.

"Squabbing kids… if you confirmed that he's dead, that's sufficed enough" Levi stressed his answer with a despising flat tone. "Whether you have the bodies or not, Dead is dead"

"We'll say Ivan and the rest are missing in action. And that's my final decision" Erwin continues, giving the best answer as he could to both of the soldiers.

"Don't you guys… have any human feelings at all!?" the soldier continue to exclamate to both Erwin and Levi, being angered by the decision taken by their commander. Petra, who was listening to all of this, decide to rest herself in the carriage, sitting next to Mikasa, she stared the fainted Eren lying on the center of the carriage.

"Mikasa, remind me after he woke up, remind me to thank him for saving my life" said Petra to Mikasa.

"Will do" Mikasa replied, feeling the sorrowful moment of Petra's earlier tragedy. "I'm sorry for your squad... they sacrificed themselves to protect Eren"

"That's our job, Captain Levi trusted us, and we did our job as much as we could" Petra finally find her calm state and started to blush.

As the Survey corps are heading their way back to Wall Rose, Petra, sitting close to Eren watches Mikasa riding her hoe as Mikasa stared to the still unconscious Eren. At the back, Petra could see the carriage that carried their fallen comrades speeding up with the main vanguard force heading back to their so-called 'home'. The rear guard that guard the carriage spotted something on at the horizon and quickly identified it.

"Titans!" the soldier yelled, indetified two titans gaining speed, chasing the vanguard force.

"Wait, is that Dieter and Jurgen?" another soldier identified them as the soldiers that tried to recover their downed friend at the forest. The rear guard can see both of them; carrying their fallen friend, back to the force. However, the titan pace by pace gaining their speed more closer to both of the soldiers.

"That Bollocks…" sooner afterward, a red smoke was launched to inform the force that titans are pursuing them.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author note-**

**this is the first Shingeki No Kyojin fanfiction i wrote. the reason why i wrote this story is that Petra's death not only shock Eren, but myself too. Due to i'm very proficient in making alterverse story work, i decide to give Petra her own story, making her as the Main Protagonist next to Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and the rest.**

**Credit given to Hajime Isayama for creating Shingeki No Kyojin for us all, as well as Tetsuko Araki for directing the anime series of Shingeki no Kyojin, the reason why i opened my mind to SnK. and credit given to myself for owning an Original character (Rainer Altmann) in the story.**

**Note: the excerpt you can see below the chapter title is a sentence that i created myself (note, i maybe not a philosopher, but i'm an idealist)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Crescendo of life

_"Rising note of life, thus the tempo will follow"_

* * *

"The titan is still chasing us!" Dieter yelled to his friend, Jurgen.

"Just a little bit more!" Jurgen stared the horizon, seeing Wall Rose getting closer and closer.

Mikasa, seeing this, quickly turned her horse to assist both soldiers. Petra on the other hand, tried to reach for her vertical maneuver gear, decide to abandon her intention, since her leg still hurts pretty badly.

However, out of the blue, Dieter's horse almost tripped after hitting a stones, dropping Ivan's body into the ground. Shocked by what happened, Dieter then turned is horse to pick Ivan's body. Suddenly, Dieter as grabbed by one of the titans, grasping Dieter and ready to eat him.

Jurgen, who was trying to help him, met his death, after another titan grabbed him and was eaten alive whole, with no biting at all, he was swallowed whole. Screaming for his death, Dieter can't do anything other than to accept his death to the titan. He regrets himself after confidently saying that they will kill the titans if they encountered any trouble.

But before Dieter can meet his own death, Mikasa killed the titan with ease. Falling hard to the ground, Dieter barely managed to escape the titan's grasp, before being assisted by Mikasa.

"Hurry up! There's another group of titan chasing us!" one of the soldiers yelled to both Mikasa and Dieter to regroup back after noticing that several numbers of titan can be seen on their flank.

As both of them regrouped back with the rest, the Survey group raced themselves without any hesitation towards Wall Rose.

"Captain! The titan are gaining its speed on us!" the rear soldiers exclaimed, noticing that one of titan gaining its speed chasing the rear group.

"Dump the body!" a simple order from Levi's mouth came, ordering the soldiers to abandon the fallen soldier's body into the ground.

A long glance soon followed, as the soldiers stare directly to their captain, ordering the bodies to be left behind.

"DUMP. THE. BODY" Levi repeated his order to the soldiers.

Finally complying with the orders, the men at the rear reluctantly opened the carriage and dumped the bodies of each fallen soldiers to lessen the weight of the carriage. Disgusted by their own action, one of the female soldiers cried as she helped her teammate with dumping the bodies.

Gunther bodies being dropped from the carriage attracted Petra's attention. She shed her tears as her comrade lying on the ground, whilst the titan still chasing the group. Levi, noticing this, could only hold his anger, while his stoic appearance hiding his emotion.

Nearing the walls, the titan still chasing them right into the wall. Finally, they arrived at the wall's vicinity. But before they could engage the titan to clear the remaining threat, an explosion ripped the titan's torso.

Levi soon turned his head towards one of the tallest tree, seeing the forward observer that directing the cannon fire.

* * *

"Center mass hit" Aleksandra reports to her cannon group, watching the forward observer team signaling the hit using flags. Seeing this using her binocular, she then interpret the data given ad relays it to the gunner.

"Load HE round!"

"Depression 32 degree, keep the former azimuth, fire when ready" commander of the group signaling his team to get ready.

"Shell Loaded!" Peter finished loading the cannon.

"On the way!" exclaimed Camilla while pulling the fuse, firing the cannon. Moments later, the cannon round hit the titan directly between the head and neck, instantly killing it.

"Kill confirmed, range 600 meter" Aleksandra reported, getting the kill-confirmation from the forward observer team. The other cannon team was surprised by Camilla's excellent gunnery skills in handling the cannon, as it exceed anyone's gunnery skills. Furthermore that the shot was made very-very far away from any conventional cannon fire.

* * *

"Thank god we're saved" said one of the soldiers, sighing of disbelief that they survived another battle outside of the titan infested land. Getting ready to enter Wall Rose, they stop for a while to check whether if there's any titan still chasing them.

"If it wasn't for Krista, we would still stranded outside of the wall" Jean thanked Krista for her action earlier on the battle where she rescued them. Armin nodded his head weakly, agreeing with his words.

"Commander, where's Captain Levi?" asked Petra to Erwin.

"He didn't tell me though, but he said that he want to recover something he left behind" Erwin replied.

Shortly afterward, Levi arrived to the group, holding something in his fist. He quickly meet Dieter.

"This is the proof of he is still alive…for me" said Levi, handing Ivan's Survey corps badge to Dieter's hand. Dieter couldn't hold his emotion any longer and shed tears as he grasp Ivan's badge tightly before the rest could enter Wall Rose.

* * *

The crowd gathering at the town entrance, watching the depressed survey corps marching their way back. A voice of mockery, humiliation and unsatisfactory tone can be heard from the crowd, making Eren pissed. However, his anger was cooled down as he witness a group of child mesmerized by the Survey corps, reminding himself in his young age.

"Wow… even they were defeated, Survey corps still can fight the hell out!" said one of the kid, praising the Survey corps' bravery and gallant sacrifice.

"My daughter!" a familiar voice shocked Petra from her daydream. Walking in pace with the carriage, It was soon identified as Petra's father.

"You survive it another day" her father shed his tear, watching his daughter is alive but injured. "Where's the rest of your Close friend?" her father excitingly asked her after knowing that she is still alive.

"They…" Petra then bowed her head down, wiping her eyes from tears. Her father, understood what she meant stop asking her question. "And father, I almost posted this letter to you today… but you can have it right now" Petra then handed a letter tainted with blood Oluo's blood to her father. Levi could only watch the drama unfold as each of his men were demoralized and exhausted by the recent battle that shock them.

"So Levi, should we give Eren to the Military Police then?" said Hange to Levi, riding her horse close to Levi.

"Apparently though... we have no choice for this order other than to give Eren to them" said Levi, answering Hange's questions with simple feeling-less tone.

"So then, what do you want to do next after your wound is healed, Petra?" Eren asked her.

"I'm still joining the Survey corps, but not with the Special group squad, I already appointed the suitable candidate replacing me. And for myself, I'll serve the regular Survey corps with the rest of the squad" Petra answered Eren's question.

"I see…" said Mikasa softly, watching both Petra and Eren sitting next to each other.

* * *

While resting herself at on the bed in the hospital, Petra stared the shining ray of the morning, mesmerized by the beauty of the outside scenery, although Wall Rose blocked the entire view of the countryside on the other side of the wall, she still enjoy the beauty of urban landscape inside the wall.

"Hey Petra, what's with the stare and the glare?" Rainer, Petra's childhood friend greets her. He also bought Aleksandra and Camilla with him to accompany him in the ward.

"Nothing, just nothing" Petra replied serenely, carving smile from her face.

"By the way, meet Sergeant Aleksandra Yerenov and Corporal Camilla Jacques Decastrianno, the two gals that saved our ass yesterday" Rainer introduced both of his friend to her.

"So you're the one that killed the titan using cannon shot… nice meeting you" Petra shakes both Aleksandra and Camilla's hand. "And I wonder why's your friend is always girls…" She mocked him.

"After my family moved into Wall Rose when we were both still kids, both of these girls are my first close friend" Rainer explains to Petra, recalling back his childhood where he moved into the wall 2 years before the Colossal titan mark its attack on Wall Rose.

"So Girls, maybe he didn't tell you his 'secret', right?" Petra joked to him

"Really? What kind of secret?" Camilla asked back, wondering what his secret is.

"He was running around naked, chased by his own mother when his own mother forced him to wear new dresses that were made for him" Petra said to both girls, which then giving him a grinning stare, followed by tons of laughter from the girls.

"Stop it Petra, you make me bad about myself!" Rainer exclaimed to them, blushed after Petra revealed his past to the girls.

"Sorry sorry, it just that it's fun to pay with you, you know" Petra couldn't stop her laughter. As soon she stopped laughing, she then asked Rainer question. " By the way, where's Eren?"

"He's on his way to Wall Sina as we speak" he replied.

"Already? I thought they will depart tomorrow…" She was surprised to hear the news. She then quickly reached for her survey corps uniform and dressed up to join the corps.

"But Petra, what about your injury?" Aleksandra persuades her not to move anymore.

"Don't worry, the doctor says that I can go out this evening, meaning that I am fine now" Petra insisted to them.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author note-**

**Adding my own Original Character into Petra's timeline is kinda daring for myself, but since i assume that her 'childhood past' is not known generally by myself, i decide to give it a shot.  
**

**Credit given to Hajime Isayama for creating Shingeki No Kyojin for us all, as well as Tetsuko Araki for directing the anime series of Shingeki no Kyojin, the reason why i opened my mind to SnK. and credit given to myself for owning an Original character (Rainer Altmann, Aleksandra Yerenov, Camilla Jacques Decastrianno) in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fantasma el Vendetta

_"In vain of one vengeance is created for one memory"_

* * *

"Tell me the truth Petra, what's the matter?" Rainer asking her while closing his horse to her after noticing that she's staring the endless road in front of her aimlessly. While on their journey with the rest of the Survey corps back to Wall Sina to apprehend Eren to the Military police.

"Nothing really, don't you worry about me" she replied, trying to smile to him.

"I know when someone is in trouble and I can see it from their face" Rainer insist to know what is she worried about.

"The truth is…." Petra then starts to admit her worrisome feeling. "After 'their' death, it's impossible for me to imagine their face anymore…" She stated her problem.

"Ah I see…." Rainer finally understands Petra's problem. "You know how I remember back my olden childhood story and were able to tell you about it?"

"Hmm, dunno… how?" Petra asked back.

"It's not how you imagine an object, but how you imagine the abstract of one object" Rainer explains to her.

"Now you're confusing me" said Petra, scratching her head, confused.

"Try imagining your precious or notable moment" Rainer explains more to her, patting her head.

"Knock it off" Petra shoves his hand from her head. "Hmmm… let me see… my last moment with them was… when Eren joined our group" Petra can now imagine the moment when her teammates were still alive. "It was a gloomy journey for us, while Oluo are sticking close to Eren, poking Captain Levi… when suddenly his horse hit one of paved stone in the road, the result was so funny and scary" she then silently laughed remembering the moment.

"How so?"

"He bit his own tongue... And boy you should've seen Eren and his own face when that happened" She then let out her laughter, tearing up joyful tears before her emotion shifted to sadness and sorrow.

Rainer could only let his friend cry silently as their long journey will soon end when they arrive inside the wall.

* * *

"Will assist us, Annie?" asked Armin to Annie, being the Military police inside Wall Sina for her assistance.

"What kind of assistance?" she asked back, with no interest to his question t all.

"Would you help us infiltrate the wall?" Petra continue Armin's question.

"For what reason it's that you have to disobey the king?" Annie continue to question their goal.

"We're not opposing the king directly, we just need time to gather our information and evidence" Armin responded, trying to insist Annie to help him and his group. "Besides, It'll be reported as a rebellion by a couple group from the Survey corps" he persisted.

"What kind of proof does you guys after?" Annie asked again.

"We…we can't say that though" Petra reluctantly answered to her with hesitated voice. For the moment, Petra scratched her own face, before wiping her sweat on her forehead.

Letting out a big sigh, Annie bows her head down with Petra and Armin still waiting for her decision whether she could help them or not.

"Sorry… I can't help you…." Annie denied their request. "Good luck with whatever you're doing" she adds.

"Annie, please!" Petra tried to persuade her again.

"They're gonna end up execute Eren instead!" Armin exclaimed to Annie. " mindless people will push us human to the brink of extinction without them realizing it just for their personal gain and interest. I know my reason isn't that convincing, but even so… staking big in this plan is our only chance at this point!"

"Do i look like a good guy to you?" Annie said to both of them, shocking Petra and Armin.

"Good person…" Armin letting his head down temporarily before continuing his words "Of course, I have no right to say that you're a good guy…It's like the term 'Good' isn't as good as you expect… but if you don't help us, to my eyes, you're only just a bad guy"

Although Petra looked Armin with uneasy feeling, hearing this herself, it was a justifiable words to use. Annie on the other hand hearing this, reached for her rifle sling from her back; to Petra and Armin's eye, it was like she will shot them if she wants to. But as soon Annie placed her rifle against the wall, both of the duo relieved for a while.

"Okay… I'll help you guys" Annie finally gave up after hearing Armin's explanation. "I'm in for this" She then wore her ring.

* * *

Walking among the crowd, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Petra try as best as they could to blend in with the crowd inside the wall, with Annie escorting them.

"Looks like we passed the guard with ease…" Eren relieved, noticing that there's no threat surrounding the area whatsoever. "That's the Military Police… you can tell they work hard inside the wall"

"Eren, stop glancing around too much" Mikasa advised him to stop looking around the area.

"Let's just hope that they didn't realize that we swapped you with Jean In that carriage" said Petra to him." You should thank him later on if there's any time after this" she adds.

"Yeah yeah" He replied, while still glancing the surrounding area. "I doubt that cover would last long… we don't even look the same or the starter" he expresses his wariness.

"Don't worry Eren, you both hare villainous and sociopath look in your eyes" said Armin to him, reassuring that the cover will be hard to be detected.

"I don't have a Muleface like him!" Eren silently exclaimed to Armin.

"Cut the crap Eren, they'll notice us soon of you keep that tone up" Petra warned her.

"Say… If I did' help you infiltrate the wall, what will you guys do about it?" Annie express her question to the group, wondering if she disagree with their request earlier.

"Well… I was about to use the Vertical maneuver gear to climb the wall…" Armin anserwed her question.

"That's insane. Would if it be great if you escape before you reached Stohess? Why here, why now?" Annie still puzzled by their main goal in infiltrating the wall.

"We think that the dense urban area of the town would give us a better chance when swapping Eren with Jean" Armin explains to her. "Beside, 'following' the order rather than disobeying it would surely buy us some time to flee." He explains more to her.

"So is see….that make sense" Annie finally understood their goal.

"There!" Armin quickly accelerate his pace towards the stairs leading to an underground city.

"Here?" Annie questioning them, looking at the stairs leading to the dark abyss of the underground city.

"Yes, it's a tunnel that leads towards an underground city they planned long ago." Armin explains further.

"Using this path, this should lead us as far as the outer gate" Petra also explains to her. As they descend towards the tunnel.

"Really? That's great though" Eren was astonished himself after hearing there is a way to reach the outer wall. However, Eren noticed that Annie didn't follow them down to the stairs. "Annie?" puzzled by her reaction, Eren then tried to persuade her to come down. "Wait, don't tell me that you're afraid of the dark, cramped space"

"Uhmm… yes… In fact, I'm scared of the dark…" said Annie with regretful tone whilst her stoic- emotionless face hides it all. "I would doubt a brave, borderline-personality suicidal guy like you would understand the feeling of a weak maiden like me" Shortly afterward, Petra, Mikasa, and Armin stared directly to Annie, focusing their attention to her.

"Someone who can bring down a giant and throw man midair with ease can't call herself as maiden" said Eren, turning his head towards the tunnel and continue to walk inside the tunnel.

"No... I'm not gonna use that path… it scares me" Annie continue to resist, attracting attention to the group. "If you guys persist me to follow this route, I won't cooperate with you"

"Don't bluff around, stop complaining and come down here!" Eren yelled to her.

"Eren, don't shout Mikasa again, advising him to keep his voice down.

"It shouldn't be an issue…right, Mikasa?" Annie then focuses her attention to Mikasa. "There are no people here right now…" She realized that she was surrounded by the entire survey corps personnel, waiting to ambush her.

"So you know… and now you'll get what you deserve for killing my freind" Petra said to her, brushing her hair to the side, signaling to the other member to get ready.

"So Armin… since when did you start looking at me with that glare?" Annie asked him, noticing that he had this sharp-piercing glare in his eyes.

"Annie… why… why did you have Marco's Vertical maneuver gear?" Armin's hand shaken as he clenched his fist out of anger. "I realized it was his down to its tiniest scratch because we assembled and fixed our own Vertical maneuver gear together."

"So? I picked it up by accident" Annie replied.

"Then you killed those two captured titans?" Armin continues to press her with questions.

"Who knows… but if you knew it was me several days ago, why wouldn't you act?" said Annie, finally accepting the truth that her secret is exposed.

"Because… because I believe that this must be some misunderstanding…but because of that…." His anger widens up, as his fist was clenched as hard as he could "Since you didn't kill me back then… that's why think this is happening right now"

A moment of silence soon follows, followed by a gush of winds blowing in the alley, blowing the dust and the fallen leaves into the air. Being her hair blown by the wind, She stared at the group, long enough as both side nearly at the breaking point of engaging each other.

"Yeah… You're right… I ever expected you to corner me like this" said Annie.

"Surrender now Annie, and there will be no hassle to fight you right now" said Petra.

"surrender?" Annie then letting out a big laugh

"Hey Annie, cut this nonsense immediately, there's still a chance for you right now!" Eren shouted to her, expressing his disbelief "Please obey what Armin says you are; an idiot!" he continues to plead to her "Come on and prove it!"

"I failed to become a soldier…" Annie whispered to herself.

"Cut it out already!" Eren continuously persuades Annie.

Suddenly, Mikasa wields up her swords and aimed it directly to Annie's face, even though she's far away from her.

"That's it… I can't listen another words from this.. It's useless" Mikasa is ready to attack Annie on given chance. "I'll tear you apart once again… Female titan shifter" Mikasa soon revealed her identity as the female titan that attacked the survey corps several days ago outside Wall Maria.

The next thing happen is that Annie laughed even louder than before, as Eren, Mikasa and Armin tensely watch in silence; her laughter seemingly filled with shy, sadness, and fear mixed with guilt and lonesomeness. To some, her laughter was despising for most, but not Armin and Petra; who was clearly disgusted by the laughter.

"I'm glad that could be the good guy for you Armin… you've won your bet" said Annie to him. "But this is where the real bet; MY BET, will begin!" shortly afterward, she placed her finger towards her own mouth, with the intention of trying to bite her own finger to summon the titan.

However, helps arrived at the scene, quickly shoving Annie right into the wall, backhanding her and binding her hand, as well as gagging her to prevent her self-injury from happening. After apprehending Annie on the site, Petra, Mikasa, Armin and Eren head back to the surface, looking at the subdued friend of theirs. However, Petra realized something in Annie's finger. Mikasa, also noticing this, then pulled all three of them; Eren, Armin, and Petra into the ground.

"What the…" As Petra was wondering why did she pulled her, she noticed that Annie was glaring at them, sending a spine-chilling sensation down to her back.

Without being known to most except Petra and Mikasa, Annie the used the hidden blade inside the ring to bled herself, thus transforming herself into a titan; the female titan that slaughtered several soldiers few days ago.

Now, in the midst inside Wall Sina, stood a titan 14-meter soaring above the sky, shocking everyone as the crowd bean to sense the fear inside them. The Chaos created surely enough caused some attraction by most of the high commanding officer inside the wall.

* * *

**Author note-**

**For once, an 'Anon' said too much dialogue in the first chapter, the only reason I can give is that most corpsman/medic/doctor, or any medical trained personnel since the past till today would talk to their patient to keep the patient busy; considering that Petra is injured, so I devise her a part where she is kept busy as both titans fight each other at the background. That's the only reason I can give for the first chapter so far.**

**Credit given to Hajime Isayama for creating Shingeki No Kyojin for us all, as well as Tetsuko Araki for directing the anime series of Shingeki no Kyojin, the reason why i opened my mind to SnK. and credit given to myself for owning an Original character (Rainer Altmann, Aleksandra Yerenov, Camilla Jacques Decastrianno) in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The start of calamity

_"Ignorance is human's path from greed of emotion"_

* * *

"My ancestral origin?" Camilla asked Aleksandra, after being asked by her what her origin is. "Why do you ask?"

"Just asking" she replied, munching down the bread in her mouth. "I received a letter from my mom yesterday, answering my previous letter, she says that my ancestral can be traced back to a group called Tzarisan-Balka" she explains to her.

"I see… I've heard that group too; I've head they came from the northern continent…." said Camilla, recognizing Aleksandra's ancestral root. "By the way, if you're asking my descendant, mine is Rogmania mixed with Vio Venezia"

"I see…. No wonder you have hetechromian eyes" said Aleksandra, staring at Camilla's hetechromian Green-blue pupils of her eyes.

"Oi, quit your yapping and keep yer guards up!" their commander warned them.

"But commander, it's our break now" Camilla replied, putting down her bread "You permitted us to take our break earlier"

"Oh… sorry about that ladies" Her commander realized that he gave the permission for them to take the break earlier. "Maybe I forgot that…" He then left them with their conversation alter on.

"I Wonder where do our commander's ancestral root is" Aleksandra questioning her commander's bloodline roots.

"I heard his descendant came from an island called 'Briton' or something" Camilla replied "Notice his weird accent… You know that he came from the town of Welsh in Wall Rose"

Shortly afterward, a smoke from far away caught her attention.

"What's that smoke…. What causing it?" Camilla also noticed the smoke.

"It comes from Wall Sina" Aleksandra replied. The smoke can be clearly seen from the distant, even though the distance was 130km away and the smoke was faintly visible to most of them.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Regaining her consciousness after passed out from the tremendous shockwave caused, the first thing that Petra sees is Rainer greeting her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" She replied, clearing he mind from any doubtful though before focusing to the main point, the female titan. Realizing that she's inside the tunnel, she then asked him "How did I get here?"

"You know, It was a hassle to drag you while being pursued by that bitch even though we're inside the tunnel" Rainer replied. "Luckily Eren helped me in dragging you to cover"

Shortly afterward, a big explosion echoed inside the tunnel. Curious for herself, she then reached for her swords and start running towards the location, followed by Rainer right behind her. Arriving at the scene, a gruesome scene, the remnant of Team 3; who was supposed to help Armin to execute the backup plan, was dead , after the Female Titan penetrated the tunnel.

"We have to help them!" Eren's voice can be heard at the other side.

"Eren, no! Stay back!" Mikasa Holding him back, not letting himself being stomped by Annie after the terrible damage she caused by blowing up holes in the tunnel. She noticed Petra and Rainer at the other side of the holes. With simple hand signal, she ordered both of them to regroup together as fast as they could, avoiding Annie's rampage.

Both of them nodding their head, Petra and Rainer quickly leaped out from cover, revealing themselves temporarily before disappearing themselves with Eren and the rest into the deeper part of the tunnel, before Annie could do more damage.

* * *

"What should we do now? She cut off our only escape route now…" said Petra, thinking their battle now in a stalemate situation that will cost humanity's life.

"If we even use our gear and leaped out from the hole, I will guarantee that she will swat us like a fly in the air" Armin continues, stating his worries. "On the other hand-" But before he could express more of his worries, Annie kicked another section of the tunnel close to their position, shocking them.

"Looks like she's gaining on us" said Rainer while looking at the damage that Annie caused.

"If we stay much longer, we'll be crushed by the rubbles and rock" said Armin, with both Mikasa and Petra nodding their head.

"Okay then… I'll handle this problem!" said Eren, suggesting that he will use his own strategy. "Like that time when I stopped the cannonball"

"Are you sure you can control it now?" Petra expressing her worries.

"Just leave it to me guys" he replied confidently. "Okay guys, stay close to me!"

Moment afterward, Mikasa the pulled Petra close to Eren's body, with Armin doing the same to Rainer. As Eren bit his own hand, everyone was waiting for that eerie moment; a moment of where Eren will transform himself into titan.

However, as all of them closed their eyes to wait that moment, a silent atmosphere was heard, aside from Eren screaming from his own pain.

"Not again, why now!?" Eren was both shocked and confused why he didn't transformed into titan, with Petra, Armin, Mikasa, and Rainer staring at him. Unsatisfied, Eren tried again, biting his own hand a couple of times before giving up.

"Wait, I remember that he can't transform into titan unless he set a specific reason" Petra reminding them, recalling back Hange's experiment back outside Wall Rose expeditionary mission.

"So, you can't transform yourself unless you have solid concrete reason?" Armin was more puzzled and shocked by the explanation. "Clear your mind, focus and try again!" He persuaded.

"I'm trying" Eren replied, the rage inside his eyes burning with passion, as blood starts dripping from his lips. He again continues to bite his own hand, but failed to transform himself, much to their dismay.

"Are you just… hesitated to fight Annie?" Mikasa said to Eren, staring right to his face sharply, as the atmosphere now filled with gruesome despising-like aura.

"Eren…" Petra continue to stare him, worried.

"Don't tell me that you still refuse to accept that she's also a titan like you" Mikasa continues to press every words full of rage and bitter memories right into Eren's ear. "That bitch killed your friend, comrades, and innocent lives… You still refuse to accept that?"

"Stop it!, you're not helping at all!" Eren continues to bite his own hand again and again.

"Eren, please stop this…" said Petra, pleading to him.

"You now see the female titan… so why can't you fight her?" Mikasa whispered softly to Eren's ear, snapping him back to reality. "Are there any other feeling that you were holding back against her?"

Trying to end the stalemate, Armin then pulled both of his swords.

"I got a plan!" exclaimed Armin while holding his swords. "Both Petra and I will exit the hole while Mikasa and Rainer will exit at the entrance at the same time" he explains his plan to Eren. "Annie will have to follow one of us, disguising as you" he explains more as he wear his cape, covering the top of his head.

"I Agree, that will buy you some time to escape" Petra agreed with the plan.

"Wait" Eren exclaimed. "two of you are bound to die out there!"

"If we stay in here, all of us will be dead" Rainer also agree with Armin's plan.

"Guys… on my mark!" Armin ordered them; Petra, Mikasa, and Rainer, to get ready.

"Okay, I'll take Rainer to that direction" said Mikasa, pointing the direction that she will heads to.

"Mikasa! Armin! Guys!" Eren could only yell at them as they leave him alone inside the tunnel." How!? How will you fight her!?"

"We've got no choice…It's a cruel world out there" said Mikasa, stoping her pace temporarily before moving on with the desperate and final plan.

Mist soon engulfed the whole section of the tunnel, Shortly before another hole was made very close to Eren's position, shocking him.

* * *

"Annie, I wll not let you have Eren!" Mikasa continues to glide pass Annie's arm, after decapitating Annie's finger earlier to fend herself.

"Eren!" Armin tried to lift the rubbles pinning him down, helped by Petra. As both rainer and Mikasa busy distracting Annie in their fight, Both Petra and Armin trying as best a they could to rescue him.

However, Annie noticed this, soon racing herself to Eren's location at very fast rate. Mikasa tried to counter her movement by quickly moving to her weakness point, which Annie was distracted by Rainer at the front.

But do to Annie's quick reaction, she evade Mikasa's attack and start to hit the building surrounding her in an attempt to render her immobilized. Her plan works, as Mikasa can't gain the momentum to strike her vertical maneuver gear into the wall, she crashed herself into the ground, which soon Rainer assist her.

As the skies was clear for Annie, she continues to Eren's location.

"Don't let that bitch get into Eren" another group of Survey corps assisted in the fight, aiding Mikasa and the rest.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

**Author note-**

**In the story, the term Tzarisan-Balka is a fictitious term I create describing the regional area of Caucasian mountain, spanning to Turkey, and all the way to Balkan [Yugoslavia] territory {Tzarisan, derived from the word 'Tsar'}. Meanwhile for Rogmania; it's a term I use to place it in somewhere in Northern Italy mixed with Switzerland and Austria; for Vio Venezia, It's fictitiously placed in the Southern part of Italy as well as Greece. Briton on the other hand is placed in Great Britain; which is described here not as an island, but as a connected land-mass area. The name itself is an old Celtic-name of Southern Britain during the Julius Caesar reign.**

**Credit given to Hajime Isayama for creating Shingeki No Kyojin for us all, as well as Tetsuko Araki for directing the anime series of Shingeki no Kyojin, the reason why i opened my mind to SnK. and credit given to myself for owning an Original character (Rainer Altmann, Aleksandra Yerenov, Camilla Jacques Decastrianno) in the story.**


End file.
